goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Moe and Joe kidnap Azura (Fire Emblem IF)/Sent to the Tobis Entertainment logo
Cast * Eric as Moe, Sebby S. Truesdale, Brandon the Movie Guy Andy panda and dylan from little big planet * Simon as Joe, Bernard, Danny Mason, and Basil the Great Mouse Detective * Joey as Dad, designerboy7 and Tiger the Cat * Princess as Azura, rocko, tori and Chloe from little big planet * Paul as Igor the Mii, Alex Kimble, larry Daley and Justin the rat * Salli as Renge Midorihara, Ms. Inuko, Sarah West, Ms. Shikako Shikano, and Fanny Fox * Emma as Nyakkii Momoyama, Kikko Hayashida, Sakurako Koinuma, holly, Jenny McBride, Marurin Sasaki, vendetta and Angelica Pickles * Kimberly as Roobear Koala, Tolee, Bobby Bear, peri from spliced, Kirinta Kusano, Monta Kimura, Kento Koshiba, Kimba, Rintoo, Denise Sailor Mercury, and Tanya Mousekewitz * Julie as Didi Pickles, xj9, yumi, Carly shay and skyler * Ivy as Patty Rabbit, Shimajirō Shimano, Kitty, sparkles, charlotte, petunia and Fievel Mousekewitz * Kendra as Betty, rai and Toni Toponi * Dave as Drew Pickles, vlad the count, jack reliegh and Eddie k * Alllison as Bianca, Phanpy, and kara * Brian as YankieDude5000, Samuel, zeke, jake and Torippii Sorano * Kate as Charlotte Pickles, joey king, Mrs shaw and Sophie McKay * Shy Girl as Mimirin Midorihara Mingle the Sugar Glider mina Harper and me * Young Guy as Naruto Uzumaki, junior, Finn, brad carbunkle, zim, beast boy Petrie, and Henry * Tween Girl as Laura Koala, dawn, raven and helga * bridget as snap white and Chloe * wiseguy as munk and Luke * david as mumbo, Brock, Sonic, and Christopher * vixen as Michelle and gloom * nikos as George * steven as tobias james, handy, ash and Finley * carmen as angelica's voice * professor as Donah, slippy v, stinger, cyborg, mo sticko, max, and mr dike * kayla as shauna, Sophie the otter, starfire, sena, Julia bayne and trinity Hayes * belle as queen lanolin and mitzi moth * dallas as connor, robin and angry grandpa Transcript Part 1: Moe and Joe Kidnap Azura *(DisneyNature logo plays) *(PB&Jotterisnumber1 presents Moe and Joe kidnaps Azura and Gets grounded) *Moe: Man, we cannot believe we got sent to your room and being forced to watch The Lion Guard after we went to see Zootopia. What are we going to do instead of sitting here watching The Lion Guard? *Joe: I know we will kidnap Princess Azura from Fire Emblem Fates and she will tell us where Mimirin lives and then we will capture her and torture her by tickling her feet with paint brushes. *Moe: Good idea! *(At Azura's Castle) *Azura: You are the oceans gray waves. Destined to seek life beyond the shore just out of reach. Yet the waters ever change flowing like time the path is yours to climb. *Moe: azura, it's time to kidnap you *Azura: (in Darth Vader's noooooo voice) *Kitty, Phanpy, and Petrie appear and sees that Azura is gone *Kimba: Oh my God! What the heck just happened! *Kitty: Azura has been kidnapped! *Phanpy: Phanpy, Phanpy! (Wait I know who it is, it's Moe and Joe) *Petrie: We have to tell Sailor Mercury and Sonic The Hedgehog about this *to Moe and Joe with Azura *Moe: (in Argos alien dad's voice from Argos advert garden) ta da! *Azura: gasp! what? someone help me, moe and joe kidnap me! *Moe: Can you do the openings to Madagascar from 1974, Horton Hears A Who! from 1966, Rio from 1964, Rango from 1991, and Kung Fu Panda from 1980 all made from Warner Bros? *Azura: Are you crazy Moe and Joe?! I never do fake openings, only real ones. *Joe: Since you refused to listen to us. We're going tickle your feet because of that and you lacking any shoes. Moe can you get the newspaper, paint brushes, red acrylic paint, white acrylic paint, blue acrylic paint, and yellow acrylic paint? *Moe: Your on Joe. *Moe brings the newspaper, paint brushes, red acrylic paint, white acrylic paint, blue acrylic paint, and yellow acrylic paint, starts to squeeze the paint onto the newspaper then gets a paint brush out, dips one into the red and the other in yellow and starts painting her feet *Azura: What the? Stop it Moe! Wahahahahahahahahahaha! *the red is fully painted on Azura's left foot except for her toes and the yellow paint is the same with her right foot *Joe: Now can you do the opening to Kiki's Delivery Service from 1973 made by Warner Bros? *Azura: Nope, that's not going to happen. *Moe: If you say so. *then paints the white on Azura's left toes and blue on Azura's right toes *Azura: Hahahahahahahahaha! I'm going to tell Kimba, Kitty, Phanpy, and Petrie on you! Transcript Part 2: Angelica Pickles and Moe and Joe gets grounded *Bernard: i am coming to rescue you! *to him and Bianca bringing Azura to Sonic the Hedgehog, Sailor Mercury, Kimba, Kitty, Phanpy, and Petrie *sees the paint on Azura's feet and all ten of her toes *Sonic: Oh my! Azura your feet are really filthy. *angelica pickles: ha ha ha ha! azura is trapped by moe and joe! *Azura: didi and Betty! you are not going to like it *Didi pickles: what did Angelica do? *Azura: she laughed at me when I got trapped by moe and joe! *Sailor Mercury: Yikes! Sonic, Kimba, Kitty, Phanpy, Petrie! Let's get out of here and head back to Azura's castle to clean her up before they notice us! *The Hedgehog, Sailor Mercury, Kimba, Kitty, Phanpy, and Petrie then disappear in site so they won't get caught by Betty and Didi Pickles *Didi pickles: Angelica, you've just laugh at azura! *Betty: you know what young lady? I'm fed up with you so now, You... Are... GETTING THE CHAIR!! *Angelica pickles: no no no! Not the chair! Anything but the chair! *Didi pickles: cry all you want, young lady! This is what you get for being mean to the babies! *Moe: hurrah, we captured Azura! *Joe: gasp! It is our dad what do you want? *dad: moe and joe, how dare you kidnap Azura! That's it you are grounded with no warner bros, turner broadcasting system and Cartoon Network for you both, and when we get home, today will be punishment day! *Cut to: angelica's house *Drew pickles: angelica, you are in big trouble missy, I cannot believe you laugh at Azura! That's it you're grounded! *Charlotte pickles: and now, we are calling june, Henry and the gang over to teach you a lesson! *Drew pickles: angelica pickles, you have some visitors who want to talk to you! *Justin: I'm Justin the rat, I am mad at you for laughing at azura *Basil: basil here, I don't like you *timothy Brisby: hi, Timothy Brisby here, how dare you laugh at azura *Olivia: i am Olivia, I do not like it when you laugh at Azura when she got kidnapped by moe and joe *jenny mcbride: I'm jenny mcbride, and I agree with Olivia *Shimmering night: howdy there, shimmeringnight here, you are worse than Darby *fievel: I'm fievel from an American tail, and you need to be a fan of my films *michelle: I, Michelle from little big planet, and you are worse than anti Clive handforth! Ha ha ha ha! *angelica pickles:( in mr tumble's voice from something special episode party) don't laugh, it's not funny! *michelle: Angelica, I can laugh wickedly what ever I want! *kara: hey, kara here, I hang out with people better than you, you 3 year old girl! *kumi: hello, I, kumi, my mum and dad told you that you don't even think about going to the Nickelodeon universe, and you lost your vacation to Nickelodeon suites resort! *henry: hi, I'm henry *june: and I'm June, you need to start liking us! *wolowska: (in polish): it's me, wolowska, you are worse than my boyfriend, Stephen larson *swinka: I'm swinka, shame on you *allie: I'm allie, bad girl, you are in the chair *(peri from spliced appears) *peri: sorry I'm late *allie: that's alright, peri, introduce yourself *peri: I'm peri from spliced, like I say to Nathan Pearson earlier, all of your stuff will be donated to charity! *sarah west: sarah west here, you need to pay attention to 1940s and not paramount and Nickelodeon! *yankiedude5000: hi, yankiedude5000 here, and you are worse than aybaybaydog1! *rocko: my name is rocko, and oh, you are worse than heffer! *toni Toponi: howdy, Toni Toponi has returned! the reason why you got the chair is because you laugh at Azura when she got kidnapped by moe and joe! *Bernard: I'm Bernard *Bianca: and i'm Bianca, we rescued Azura thanks to you, Angelica you naughty girl! *munk: I, munk *mambo: and I am mambo, we hate you much! You will forget your memories about Paramount. *roobear koala: hey, roobear koala here, you bad girl, you got the chair! *laura koala: well hi, Laura koala here, and you are worse than Colt, horsey and Walter! *Kikko: I am Kikkio, and I agree with laura koala! *queen lanolin: it's me queen lanolin, we are mad at you for laughing at Azura *mingle: if you don't know me, I am mingle, everybody hates you! *nyakkii: hello, it's me, nyakkii, how dare you laugh at Azura! *Sebby s truesdail: I sebby s truesdail, no fun for you, bad girl! *emily: I am Emily, i heard that you are mean to the babies, And you insulted my voice when my old voice is Jennifer. *Dylan: I'm Dylan and I agree with my friend, emily *trinity Hayes: I'm trinity Hayes, if you keep being mean to the babies, we will send you to the macie's 2008 parade where mr Rick astley will sing never gonna give you up, won't it be torture? *julia bayne: I'm Julia bayne, you don't have white chocolate, I have white chocolate *Tobias James: I, tobias James from little big planet, girl, you are not coming to my house because you are worse than newton *adrianna: I'm adrianna and I agree with tobias James *eddie k: hi, Eddie k here, like I say to dora, you're worse than ally *candace: I am candace from little big planet, you need to like mlp! *christopher: Christopher from little big planet here, I agree with candace, you need to pay attention to regular show and not paramount and nickelodeon *Danny mason: I am Danny mason, i am angry at you for what you did *shimajro: I'm Shimajirō, what the heck is wrong with you? *George sphycos: hi I am George, I can not stand you crying like a baby *patty rabbit: my name is patty *Bobby: Bobby here *fanny: and im fanny, why did you do that to Azura? *mina harper: it's me, mina Harper, like our show now, please *sheldon lee: I'm sheldon lee *tuck carbunkle: I am tuck carbunkle *brad carbunkle: I am Brad carbunkle *Jenny wakeman: and i, xj9 shame on you *holly: I, holly *luke: I am luke *junior: junior here *finley: Finley has returned *Chloe: my name is chloe *connor: I am Connor *christopher: it is me, christopher *me: and I'm mina and the count, teen age robot, chalkzone, and odd parents rocks, laughing at Azura when she got trapped by moe and joe is not cool *tori: I'm tori *donah: I'm donah *rai:I'm rai *maggie pesky: I'm Maggie pesky, my show is better than you *helga: I'm helga *gerald: I'm gerald *arnold: and I am arnold *helga Gerald and Arnold: and we're 4th graders, you... Are... The worse rugrats character ever *sparkles: I am sparkles and this is gloom, please, like sparkles and gloom or else *gloom: gloom here, and I agree with sparkles *charlotte: I am charlotte, I made a pretty swing, but if princess Lucy breaks it, I will call the cops on her *vendetta: vendetta here, you are stupid. *vlad the count: I, vlad the count, you know that moe and joe has banned from watching our show, because it is the part of Cartoon Network *pam hero: pam hero is here, you are worse than Alejandro and Courtney, just like what Alex Kimble says *rapunzel: I'm rapunzel from chalkzone, everyone is not liking you *snap white: and I'm snap white, say goodbye to your stuff, bucko *Wolowska: (in polish) first punishment, we will change your voice to Carmen instead of emma *Angelica pickles: (now speaking in carmen's voice): no, change it back! *kara: Never! *tanya Mouskewit: second punishment, spankings. *angelica pickles: nooooooooo! *Tobias James: third punishment, we will start a dance mix 3... 2... 1! *(Everyone exepct angelica dances the dance mix contains songs. First contains the Edie mcreadie song from balamory, humiliation 101 song from mlaatr, you can't hurry love by Phil Collins and the astrofarm theme song. The second contains family affair by Mary j bilge, whoops now by Janet Jackson, the passenger by iggy pop, the morning mambo from breakfast with bear, there must be an angel by eurythmics and the bubble o popple o from pb and j otter, the third contains need a little rhythm from balamory, love really hurts without you by billy ocean, sort it from balamory, you're the first, my last, my everything by Barry White and vacation from rugrats, the fourth contains cool for cats by squeeze, the catscratch theme song, the bear in the big blue house theme song, the wander over yonder theme song, cheer you up from balamory, don't you want me by the human league and gonna build a house from Tweenies, the last contains tell it to my heart by Taylor dayne, invader zim theme song, under the sea from kingdom hearts 2, all grown up theme song, make me smile by Steve Harley and cockney rebel, baggy trousers by madness, rolie polie olie theme song, higglytown heroes theme song, Ovide and the gang theme song, the foofur, theme song, karma chameleon by culture club and the veggie tales theme song.) *Gloom: now, we will put nappies on you. *sparkles: there, your nappy is on. *vendetta: here are your punishments: no TV, no video games, no Cynthia dolls, no going outside, no anything made by paramount and Nickelodeon, no messing around with the other babies like Tommy, And more. *charlotte: there is also no fast food, the only things you are going to eat and drink are Dead animals, Pizza with cockroaches, Toxic Wastes, and Nail Polish. *Angelica: noooo, I hate the gross stuff! *tuck carbunkle: Sorry, these are the only things you will eat and drink from now on. *jenny: you will watch shows like the x files, true blood, father ted, step by step, family matters, Adam 12, Miami vice, Mrs browns boys, the Big Bang theory, how I met your mother, two and a half men, family guy, American dad, South Park and other prime time shows. *candace: I agree with Jenny wakeman. *brad carbunkle: that includes big kids shows like Doug, rugrats, ren and stimpy, rocko's modern life, cat dog, the angry beavers, the wild thornberries, hey Arnold, aaahh! Real monsters, kablam, rocket power, all grown up, chalk zone, el Tigre, cat scratch, making fiends, sparkles and gloom, tak and the power of juju, sponge bob square pants, fairly odd parents, jimmy neutron, pepper Ann, recess, as told by ginger, dexter's lab, grim adventures of billy and Mandy, fosters home for imaginary friends, camp lazlo, my gym partners a monkey, class of 3000, invader zim, Danny phantom, the replacements, the proud family, tuff puppy, avatar, the x's and other big kids shows, and not to finish it, you'll be forced to watch the show everyone stars, my life as a teenage robot, yeah, you need to watch our show. *kumi: and baby shows like barney, teletubbies, sesame street, Oswald, tots TV, fimbles, little bill, bosco, cyberchase, the shiny show, Tweenies, pingu, balamory, rosie and Jim, el nombré, 64 zoo lane, leapfrog, miffy and friends, veggietales, Andy pandy. *andy panda: did anyone call my name for the 2nd time? *kumi: nu-uh, not you, Andy panda, Andy pandy is a British preschool show, can you leave so we can give angelica pickles punishments for laughing at Azura when she got trapped by moe and joe? *andy panda: whoops, my mistake. *kumi: alright, let's carry on listing the preschool shows you will watch, the book of pooh, caillou, step inside, smarteenies, razzledazzle, big cook little cook, jakers, johnny and the sprites, get squiggling, Bob the builder, big barn farm, me too, zingalong, fab lab, the story makers, little bill, lazy town, the backyardigans, rubbadubbers, postman pat, dinosaur train and other preschool shows as well. *kara: you will listen to music such as Justin bieber, Rebecca black, barney theme song Madonna cyndi lauper backstreet boys the Russian trololo man, tunak tunak tun, green days, silly songs with Larry and more. *rocko: you will play video games like the Simpsons game, wii sports, call of duty, sonic and sega all star racing, frogger, dance dance revolution wii fit wii music Cartoon Network racing, nicktoons racing wii party wii play and more. *chloe: and not forgetting, our video game, little big planet, that is where we star in *Dylan: we call every single store to ban you from buying stuff. *emily: and now, your Nickelodeon and paramount stuff will be donated to the hospital, once and for all. *faye: you will forget your memories all about paramount and Nickelodeon. *tobias James: we will not throw you a Nickelodeon themed party for your next birthday. *sheldon lee: and you will never daydream about Nickelodeon and paramount stuff again *snap: your parents have blocked your channels by your favourite companies *vlad the count: and you won't do anything made by Nickelodeon or paramount, that includes talking about it. *mina Harper: little girl, you will be forced to watch our show on Cartoon Network. *charlotte pickles: a and oh, zim is coming to slap you. *angelica pickles: no no no no no! Not zim! *zim: this is what you get for laughing at azura when she got kidnapped by moe and joe! Ah ha ha ha ha ha! *brad carbunkle: Jenny and I agree with everyone! *Drew pickles: now you will be sent to the alliance Atlantis logo. *charlotte pickles: but first, Henry and June will sing the CBeebies wash song to teach you a lesson. *angelica pickles: no no no no no no! I hate that song. *henry: we don't care, five... *june: four... *henry: three... *june: two... *henry: one... *henry and June: begin! *henry: it's been fun to play with dirt, getting grubby does get hurt *june: but at the end of messy play *henry and June: it's time to clean the dirt away *June: before I eat I have a wash *henry: rub a dub, splish splash splosh *henry and June: this is what I always do, to wash off germs and stinky poo *henry: soap on my fingers and in between make sure that they are really clean *june: rinse and dry then I'm done *henry and June: a wash with CBeebies is so much fun. *angelica: this is the worse cbeebies song ever! *drew pickles: now the song is over, we will now send you to the alliance atlantis logo. *(Drew and Charlotte sends angelica pickles upwards and out of sight) *cut to: angelica in the black screen *angelica: oh no, that is the lonely place. oh no what is going on? *the alliance Atlantis logo plays and hurts angelica pickles. Transcript epilogue: Azura's pedicure Category:Moe and Joe get Grounded Series Category:Angelica pickles' grounded days